From far Away
by StitchbyStitch
Summary: What would it be like to stand by your side? I think I could be happy simply being in your presence but I've come to realize that I don't belong in your world. As much as I try will I ever get to sing, laugh, cry with you like everyone else?


I do not own Vocaloids

Image: Mikuo render, xxxypdesignxxx

Image: Background, xhandua

* * *

Often times Mikuo can be found kneeling in front of the large fish tank in the room that faced the ocean, he would sit in front of the fish tank for hours with blank glazed over eyes and small blink-and-miss kind of smile on his face, watching the little bubbles in the back of the tank be spat out from the thin tube that supplied oxygen to the colourful fishes that darted around the many aquarium plants that filled the tank's confinement, seeing the ocean rush back and forth on the sandy shore through the fish tank glass and out the window. He remembers fans buying him many fishes after noticing Mikuo's fascination fishes from a pet store and the many complex fish tanks they had on sale, he took his gaze off the fish tank and its inhabitants, grabbing the can of fish flakes off the small table the fish tank sat on. Unscrewing the cap of the fish food, opening the lid of the tank and shaking out some dull coloured flakes as the fishes that hid away in the plants surfacing to eat seeing all the different coloured fishes come together to eat. Tilting his head upwards to gaze up at the white barren walls with the exception of the few crudely drawn pictures done in crayon, all sign with his name in the bottom corner, each picture was of one of the fishes that inhabited the tank that he so enjoyed watching. Standing up from his spot on the hardwood floor, screwing back on the lid of the fish food and placing it back on its place next to the tank, going to inspect one of the few drawings he stuck on the wall, the first picture he ever drew of the inhabitants depicts of a small pretty fish with a large fan like fin and tail coloured in with a mixture of blue and green. Lightly brushing his fingertips on the picture feeling the waxy texture of the lines contrasting with the smooth paper, this fish is named after Miku, it's scales shine a lovely hue of blue and refract in the light causing the scales to be tinted a sea green, this is the fish that most resembled Miku's hair dyed a teal colour next to Miku was a picture for Luka's fish, it's fins and tail weren't as flashy as Miku's little fish but it's colour were a very eye grabbing neon pink with a blackish under belly. Glancing over at the other pictures depicting the other residents of Mikuo's fish tank, all of them resembling and named after a Vocaloid that is living here glancing at each picture mentally recalling each of their names, though there is no picture of Mikuo, Mikuo doesn't have a fish is call his own, all the others had one to resemble them but not Mikuo. He sighed going over to the fish tank reaching to the back of the fish tank's lid, and with a click of a button the lights hidden in the lid flickered on, he wasn't going to be in room for too long and believed it was time for him stretched his legs for a bit and get some fresh air. He lowered his head waving by to his fishes, turning away from the pictures kicking away one of the crayons scattering the floor hitting the one only other furniture in the room, his green bean bag chair that sat next his simple aqua coloured bed with his leek plush nestled in the in dent of the bean bag chair, looking at the plush leek debating if he should take it with him, shaking his head flicking off the light switch of his room before leaving.

In the lightly lit hall closing the door to his room behind him, Mikuo wandered down the long hallway glancing in the open doors to hid right he spotted the Kagamine twins in one of the room with a large T.V hooked up with a gaming system each of them holding a wireless controller staring intently at the screen mashing the buttons and shouting playful threats at each other over the sound effects of the game, from what Mikuo could tell they seem to be playing a fighting game against each other. Mikuo spotted Len sitting in a computer chair leaning forwards with his eyes glued to the screen as he returned the threats Rin threw at him with a large smile on his face, Mikuo always felt very envious of Len, they are both very much alike but at the same time Len is very different from Mikuo, Len is on a higher level than Mikuo. He and Len are both the counterpart of someone, even their red number branding are on the opposite arm of their counterpart and reflected their counterpart's number, they are both derived from by the same person as their counterpart but Len is very different as he is an intended to be Rin's official counterpart he has an official appearance, he appears along with Rin in games, official merchandising, shows, people use him often with or without Rin and love him for all he is. Mikuo pulled up on his short sleeve looking down at his own marking that hid under his sleeve, it displayed a large red "01" with Vocaloid captioned under just like Miku's, his counterpart, but his was rather different, of instead of mirroring exactly like Miku's marking, similar to the Kagamine twin's, he had a large red dash going over his number, he is never sure why his number is crossed out but somehow it made him feel like a black sheep, mental taking note to recover the marking with some gauze, having that cross over his number made him feel diseased. Glancing back up at the twins playing, his envy filling up again, Len had Rin and Rin had Len, the twins has each other and were often seen together, being happy and laughing together. Something Mikuo wish he could do with Miku, be happy laughing, talking and just being in each other's company, he wondered if Miku ever wished for the same with him, he remembered hearing the twins explain that they needed each other and would feel very lost without each other, they are each other's halves.

He felt sullen being on the outside looking in on the radiant bubble of happiness the twins had, quickly heading back to his room, he guessed he really needed the comfort of his leek plush snatching it from the bean bag chair, exiting his room once more hugging the leek close to his chest striding pass the room the twin are in. Down the long hallway and past the living room he could hear Miku and Luka down in the basement studio singing, from what he could hear it seem they are singing 'Magnet'. Miku with her cutesy high pitch voice mixed with Luka's low husky voice harmonized very well together and gave the song balance, he stood at the basement entrance listening to the two sing together, he wish he could sing along side with Miku. He could also faintly hear Meiko and Kaito, the older Voaloids upstairs singing an acoustic version of 'Fair weather for a stray dog to run' even they sound very wonderful together and they sounded happy together, laughing together as Kaito purposely mixed in wrong words to make the song sound silly. He felt a stab in his heart, clutching the toy plush tighter to his chest he left the house out the kitchen back door. Everyone seem to have someone today.

It was a little windy on the beach brush the bangs out of his eyes, a bit chilly for a short sleeve even if he had arm warmers, sitting down with his knees curled up to his chest, the leek plush sandwiched between his chest and legs, on the sandy white beach watching the waves crash back into the water in the distance and the ocean rise up on the shore reaching for the tip of Mikuo's shoe. Inhaling the salty ocean air and for the first time in a while he sang.

Hello

Mado o akete chiisaku tsubuyaita

How are you?

Dare mo inai heya de hitori

His voice carried by the wind sending it back to his ears, hearing his voice, it sound strange. His voice didn't sound right, it sounded very muffled, he could hear some sort of distortion in his voice and his voice strangely pitched. He could hear a part of Miku's voice in his own, he sound as if Miku attempted to lower her voice enough and it became very choppy with white noise, it didn't sound very good. He inhaled one more attempting another song.

Rolling Boy ga matometeta

Todokanai aijou

Koi no maze ni ochite omoidashita

Haruka na kako

Hearing his voice once more, he sunk his head into his plush. He ended up sound even stranger than before he sounded like a very poor attempt at sounding masculine mixed in with him butchering even more words, he was reminded why he always stayed silent, he was often told that he was a very handsome boy but behind his back he can hear those some people comment on how Miku is lucky girl to have such a handsome and gentlemen like counterpart but they wish he sounded better or asking why he sounded so weird, wishing he wouldn't talk as he sounded unappealing and sometimes hurts people's ears with the intense distortion in his voice. Slowly Mikuo has stopped talking in front of people completely as he noticed all the other Vocaloids seem to silently agree, even the fans had very limited interactions with him aside from looking at him far longer than any normal person would, often holding one-sided conversations in which they would talk quickly enough for Mikuo to never be given a chance to input his own opinion, thinking back he couldn't help but have a tear slide down his face dripping on the soft fabric of the leek plush, he had to wonder if the reason Miku never spoke with him was because he sounded terrible, would he never be able to stand by Miku's side laughing and talking with her like the Kagamine twin can with each other? He wondered if the reason that Mikuo doesn't have a fish to call his own living in the fish tank with all the others is because he was never really meant to be there in the first place, he never belonged. Mikuo is not recognized by Crypton, is that why all the other Vocaloids avoid him? He wasn't even sure why he was kept around for so long, were they pitying him? He buried his head deeper into his knees and his shoulders dropped as he felt himself shake uncontrollably, he truly is the black sheep. Why couldn't he be with everyone else? It wasn't fair.

Why couldn't he belong?

* * *

yeah im not sure where im going with this but I know for sure this won't just left on a cliff hanger! No matter how downhill this goes this story will have some sort of conclusion!

Trying to get back into writing. Sorry in advance if it seems disjointed.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
